deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/The Shredder vs Ra's Al Ghul
Universes' have collided. DC, Marvel, Image, Dark Horse, and many more have had their universes meet, and it has casued a war. A war of great chaos. Who is fighting Who? Who is good and who is bad? These are some of the many questions that the "contestants" are asking. Let us travel through a series of battles to finally decide...."Who is the Greatest Comic Book Character?" and we are starting with the villains. The Greatest Comic Book Villain, ROUND 1! This time it's a battle of the Immortal, Terrorist, and Leaders of Assassins, It's! The Shredder! ; Nemesis of the Ninja Turtles, Rival of Splinter, and Leader of the Foot Clan goes against Ra's Al Ghul! One of Batman's biggest foes, Ra's will stop at nothing to extinguish evil through whatever means necessary. The Loadouts The Shredder Shredder will have 10 Foot Clan Ninjas on his side, armed with Shurikens, Blow Darts, and Katanas. Ra's Al Ghul Ra's Al Ghul will have 10 League of Assassin members on his side, armed with Daggers, Scyths, and Katanas X-Factors Shredder-Ra's Al Ghul 130-STRENGTH-110 Ra's does possess super human strength, but he focuses more on finesse and skill than brute force, while the Shredder is all about crushing all the enemies in his path with raw power, and has multiple artifacts and pieces of tech to make him even stronger. 75-INTELLIGENCE-95 While Shredder is no moron, and is a pretty good planner, Ra's is on the level of Batman himself, and prides himself on his intellegent skill and planmaking that puts even the smartest men in the DCU to shame. 80-TRAINING-100 The Shredder has gone through some intense training to master multiple fighting styles and weapon skills, but Ra's has lived for hundreds of years doing very much the same thing. 100-EXPERIENCE-100 Both of these men have lived for centuries, constantly fighting and waging war, and constantly pitting themselves against incredibly dangerous foes whom they win and lose against with equal frequency. 80-CREATIVITY-85 I'm...not really sure about this one. I think Ra's might get barely edge out Shredder. 50-SPEED/DEXTERITY-100 Shredder move pretty fast, considering the bulky suit and everything, but Ra's is not only fast, but has superhuman speed and reflexes. While it's not enough that, say, Batman can't match him, it's enough to put above the rank and file of normal humans. Shredder is still pretty slow, though. More deliberate in movements, but is often lumbering and standing static in front of fire for the dramaz. 100-WEAPON SKILLZ-80 The Shredder is a warrior based on weaponry, and uses a massive arsenal with mastery. Ra's is a master swordsman, but not to the same extent or to the same variety. 100-BRUTALITY-75 Ra's isn't afraid to kill or to plot large scale deaths or assassinations, but he is still a pretty honorable man. Shredder? Not only is he unfazed at some horrific murders and violent concepts, his kill count would make the holocaust look like an accident. Category:Blog posts